Taming of the Shrew
by snippetcentric
Summary: No longer a one-shot! A paragon of noble patience, Warden-Commander Amell is constantly tried by the fiery Velanna. An unlikely bond blooms. Dubcon/Noncon at chapter 1. Be warned!
1. Filthy Shemlen!

A/N: Kinkfill time! Prompt is this:

_The Human F Warden of your choosing is alone with Velanna somewhere in Vigils Keep, well away from anyone else. V is harping on, complaining about another imagined slight to a warden who has done everything for her and given all the thoughtful gifts. HumanFWarden (Preferably a Cousland but negotiable) just blows her stack, throws Velanna down and fucks the shit out of her. This being fantasy fiction ends up being a good thing._

That said, and I repeat, dubcon/noncon smut ahead. So refrain from reading if that's not your cup of tea, lest I risk offense. Thanks to TAM for putting up with this...yeah. =O

Disclaimer: Not mine, Bioware's and EA's. Derivative smut is, ahem, mine.

* * *

><p>Warden-Commander Solona Amell sat by the bedside of her latest recruit, the elven mage, Velanna. The Grey Warden's Joining did the elf no favors; it had been days and she still lay passed out. Seneschal Varel, along with Anders, assured Solona that Velanna was in no danger and was merely recuperating with her prolonged slumber. That and she didn't need to keep vigil. She couldn't help it, though; she was nothing short of giddy about having another mage in the ranks. And one versed in Dalish magic, no less. There was Anders, of course, but she didn't really like him that much. She had something against men who constantly aired their fancy of bedding her. Velanna, well…from their brief encounter Solona knew that the elf was abrasive, to say the least, but a bit of hospitality should be enough to win her over.<p>

Then Velanna's moan heralded her reunion with the living.

"Velanna! You're awake!" Solona cried, torn away from her musings. She immediately fussed over the woman as the latter roused; pouring a glass of water, spouting orders at a distant servant, and uttering thanks to an absent god, saying something along the lines of, "Oh thank the Maker I thought you'd never wake you fared worse than the others I can't believe—"

The other woman issued a harsh sound from her throat, stopping Solona's rambling. She then paid enough attention to the junior warden to see daggers being shot out of those large green eyes. Daggers directed at her. Solona's face crumpled in confusion.

Velanna helpfully (or spitefully) supplied, "Sorry to disappoint, _shemlen_, that I survived. Rest assured that I'll keep proving you wrong."

Solona could only stare at Velanna with her mouth open. The newest warden was already up and about from the bed before she managed "I didn't mean anything—"

"Save it, Commander," Velanna shot over her shoulder and was gone before Solona could mumble "oh right, Dalish."

* * *

><p>A fine journal with a tree engraved on its leather-skin cover. When Solona first laid eyes on it she had to <em>swoon<em>; she couldn't help it, there was something about the smell of leather and paper that made her stir. Quite a bonus that upon closer inspection she realized it was a Trollskine journal. Maker knew how coveted the things were. Anders was in the group when they stumbled upon it and had hinted that he'd "very much like something fine to write on. Like you know…that thing in the Warden-Commander's pack." Solona had to decline as graciously as she could, just short of saying "stop it with the grabby hands, serah." And to think she just gave him silver bracers _and_ gold earrings. Besides, she certainly could keep something for herself, just this once.

So off she went, new journal in hand as she walked hurriedly through the Great Hall, mind already upon scribbling the day's events and a spell combination she had discovered. She stopped, however, upon seeing Velanna simmering by the bookshelves and shuffling through loose goatskin parchments stained with dark ink. She didn't need an imagination to know what happened.

An idea struck Solona. She had given the junior warden many elven trinkets; she had yet to present her with anything of human-make. And Trollskine label aside, it was a damn fine journal; even if Velanna wasn't familiar with its origins she would appreciate it. At least Solona hoped. So, with chest puffed out with pride, she wordlessly thrust the precious journal before a very surprised elf.

"For you," Solona explained, and Velanna's surprise turned into suspicion.

"What is it?" Velanna asked as she took the journal, handling it as if it could explode any moment.

"It's a journal," Solona said, watching with unveiled excitement as Velanna begin to flip through the small thing. When Velanna's unbridled joy and thanks did not come, she elaborated. "It's a Trollskine journal!" Solona exclaimed, her face almost cracking into pieces from the sheer excitement in her voice and her wide smile. "And a very fine one, don't you agree?"

Velanna calmly closed the journal and placed it on the table beside them, as if she was holding a dead rat. "It's…a blank book," she said, clearly ambivalent.

The bright smile on Solona's face was replaced with livid open-mouthed shock. "You write on it," she rambled on but Velanna only stared at her as if she was saying how she should use the dead rat. "It probably costs thirty sovereigns. Or more." When the elf still didn't seem impressed, she flailed her arms to her sides and cried,

"It has a TREE on it!"

Velanna turned indignant. "So I'm supposed to be impressed with this overpriced little thing that was brought into being with only the Creators know how many dead trees because it has a tree, which I _should_ like because I'm an elf!" she huffed shrilly.

Solona couldn't help but bring a palm to her face. With every bit of patience in her body she counted backwards from ten then wiped her face and voice clean of frustration. "I don't know how many dead trees, Velanna, and you did say you like trees so…" she said as amiably she could muster and regarded the woman with a crooked smile. Velanna's expression softened just a tiny bit, which allowed her a sigh. "Look, all I know is that I thought you might like it hence it's yours," Solona mumbled.

The two mages engaged in a long staring match, with Solona waiting for a strike of uncharacteristic graciousness from the other woman. Dear Maker, Velanna was just as difficult as Morrigan or even more so. After all, Morrigan could say 'thank you', even if it was pried through the nose. Thus, it was no surprise that Velanna simply yielded a nod and tucked the journal into her robes. "Very well Warden-Commander. I'll keep it."

Conceding that was the best she would get, Solona marched swiftly into her quarters. She buried her head into the nearest pillow and screamed profanities until her throat hurt.

* * *

><p>With the darkspawn finally cowed and back underground, Solona sat alone in her personal library, leisurely sipping a piping cup of hot tea. Truly leisurely, for she was sure no one would come barging in with some earth-shattering emergency that required her attention. She had given her personnel the week off and most had chosen to spend it outside the Keep. Among the Wardens, only Nathaniel was present for he, along with Varel, were charged with overseeing the Keep's repairs. Initially Mistress Woolsey wanted to thrust that damnable task on her as well but Solona stood her ground, ominously suggesting that a sloth demon had started tempting her for rest. That immediately weaseled herself out of the matter. Only the builders' busy noises echoed through the old halls.<p>

Hence, intent on doing nothing but reading and lolling as a noble would, Solona sipped her Marcher-blend tea as her eyes skimmed through the book. She was so set on doing nothing productive that day that she was even reading, Maker forbid, _romance_. Ah, if only that buffoon Alistair didn't have to be King she wouldn't be reading about it and instead be living it. She should have just picked Leliana instead; if only the Orlesian wasn't so coy she'd have picked up on it but _noooo_, Leliana had to blubber about Solona's gorgeous hair rather than her full and perky breasts. But, it was Solona's fault as well for being dense and only catching the hints months after the woman left.

_Oh well. What they __say__ about hindsight…_

Solona was just drawing parallels between her failed love life and the book's plot when urgent knocks came rapping upon the door. She groaned, briefly wondering if she could magic the visitor away. Nothing came to mind that wouldn't result with the visitor's horrible death. She sighed. "Who is it?" she asked.

"Velanna."

"Shite," Solona said and immediately hoped it wasn't too loud. Of course, Velanna stayed in, having no family to visit as she was an exile. Not like she had any friends to visit either, considering the elf wasn't exactly a bundle of congeniality. She sniggered at the thought.

Another knock. "Warden-Commander," Velanna called out, impatience hinting. "May I come in?"

"Of course, Velanna. It's unlocked," Solona answered and was soon out of her seat, preparing tea for her guest. The woman might be an insufferable shrew but her long-forgotten mother would be ashamed if she didn't mind her manners. As she tinkered with the tea leaves and kettle she heard Velanna come in. With her back to the elf, Solona started what would have been a pleasant greeting but—

"We need to talk. _Now._"

_Well that's properly ominous. _Suddenly Solona was wishing she had given the 'magicked away' option more thought. Still, with patience and grace that was gained only through noble upbringing and dealing with Morrigan, the Warden-Commander plastered a smile to her face and turned to Velanna. "Sure. What's the matter?" she asked, then made a show of the tea-time implements in her hands. "Oh, and care for tea?"

Velanna ignored the latter question and plowed ahead with 'the Matter'. The elven mage slammed a hand on Solona's innocent table and spat, "You made me lose my sister."

Solona's brows almost disappeared up on her forehead given how nonplussed she was. "Pardon, what?" she asked, voice quite flat with disbelief at the sudden accusation.

"You killed the Architect and made me lose her! I joined the Wardens and took in this cursed taint just to find Seranni but you, you made me lose her _anyway!_" Velanna slurred through gritted teeth as she planted a rude finger at Solona's chest, its tip gleaming dangerously with heated magic.

It took more than a moment for Solona's mind to absorb the words. Thankfully, her instincts were faster and a timely barrier was summoned to keep her robes from burning. She immediately stepped away from the brazen elf, her mind juggling between diplomacy and asserting authority, which was decidedly hard since her temper was on the rise as well. Velanna couldn't seriously fault her for ridding the world of such a dangerous creature; she didn't want another lapse like she had with the Archdemon. Solona dropped that line of thought before her temper could rise any more and composed herself. "Velanna," she began smoothly, "calm down and sit."

"No, I'm not calming down!" the elf cried, swatting the kettle and teacup from the Warden-Commander's hands. The elegant silverware and precious porcelain crashed helplessly to the side. The horror of the action had yet to dawn upon Solona when the elf moved beyond the desk, her hands glowing with heat and threatening before the senior warden. "That was the only reason I joined the Wardens and what, you couldn't even give me that!" And then the elf was before Solona, shoving the stunned speechless woman back with her flaming hands. "And since we're on the matter, what have you done for me, Commander? Nothing! I could've done without that junk and patronizing trash you've spouted, but instead, you and that narrow mind of yours cost me my—!"

"My teacup," Solona whispered.

"—teacup! What? _No!_" Velanna howled and gave Solona a mighty push, forcing the latter to a corner of the room. The fiery Dalish was literally flaming now, her forearms pulsing with yellow heat. "Are you even listening, _shemlen_?" she demanded.

Meanwhile, Solona was a complete blank as she stared at the mentioned teacup. It looked irreparably broken in a hundred pieces, its curved handle facing her in the shape of a smile. Quite an ironic picture, really. A vague memory emerged from her mind.

* * *

><p><em>An older woman, beautiful and noble, with dark hair and blue eyes quite like hers, wept silently as she held tiny hands in her own. Within their grasp, a small teacup; a family heirloom. It was the only thing she could bring. "Keep it, my child," the woman said and kissed her forehead. "You'll always be an Amell."<em>

* * *

><p>A single sob and Solona's shoulders fell then rose just as quickly. She turned slowly to Velanna as darkness overtook her features. It was foreboding enough to give the elf pause that she stepped back but was still defiant, her flaming hands proving as much. A quiet chant and a wave of Solona's hand, however, took care of that and extinguished the elf's magic. Any other time Solona would've been alarmed at the sight of Velanna in panic but she was too furious for that. Instead, she relished it. She had to laugh when she felt Velanna try to draw more magic from the Fade; it was such a futile effort. Another spell and Velanna was trapped in suspension.<p>

"What are you—"

"Spirit magic. Highest marks in Kinloch's history," Solona answered preemptively as she stood before Velanna, grabbing the elf by her chin. Her face came close to Velanna's as she met glare with glare, so close that Solona could feel the heat from the fiery mage, who was still trying to draw on her increasingly low mana. Direct contact made the draining all too easy. "Save it, elf. I could cut you from the Fade if I pleased," Solona snarled as she pulled Velanna's face closer, drawing a wince from the woman. Solona obviously cared not and continued her spiel. "Not that you'd know because I'm a just bloody useless shem to you, am I not?"

Velanna scoffed and spat at her face.

Whatever patience Solona had left flew away with the insult as white fingers tightened on the elf's sharp chin, so much that it hurt. By the look on Velanna's face, she was suffering even more. "_You bloody ingrate_," Solona hissed as she wiped the insult away, "I took you in despite your selfishness and crimes, done everything short of breaking my back to earn your civility yet now you insult me for doing what I had to do, what any Warden has to do but _noooo_, you still call me a shemlen and wreck the only thing I have left from my family." Velanna flinched at the end of the statement but if Solona noticed she gave no indication, not missing a heartbeat.

"Well, I give up on civility, Velanna, _I give up_. If it's spite I'm earning," Solona exhaled as her hands moved down to the hem of the elf's scant robes, ripping it off the startled woman just as she broke the spell and sent the latter on the floor. "I'll make sure I deserve it," she concluded with a scowl.

Velanna seemed none the wiser of her state of undress until she looked down on herself. Green eyes widened briefly with fear before flicking back to Solona, challenging. "You wouldn't dare, _shemlen_," she hissed.

A tingle beneath her skin told Solona that the elven mage was again trying to draw power from the Fade, this time fighting harder than before. Solona bit the inside of her cheek, covertly drawing power from her tainted blood. If she was going to teach the elf a lesson, she had to make good on her earlier threat. Drawing on every shred of mana within her and the Taint, Solona lashed with a chant and expelled Velanna's magic. The invisible force was enough to stagger her on her feet whilst Velanna, who was already prone on the floor, now lay groggily on her back. Not one to miss an opportunity, Solona hobbled to the drained mage and mounted her. Truth be told she had no idea what should be done beyond this point and as her gaze flickered over the half-naked form beneath, she could only hope her instincts would tide her through.

"Filthy shemlen," Velanna slurred as she lamely struggled beneath Solona, effects of the mana clash quite evident, "get off me…!"

"I'll show you who's a filthy shemlen, knife-ear," Solona fired back, catching both of Velanna's wrists with one hand and pinned it above her head then covered those rude lips with her own. Perhaps from shock, Velanna opened her mouth upon contact but Solona only took it as an invitation to plunder, plunging her tongue so deeply that she felt the vibrating protest from the elf's throat. Demanding and forceful, Solona explored every bit of the elf's sullen mouth, all the while careful to coat her tongue with just enough electricity to deter any attempts at biting as her free hand got busy groping Velanna's breasts. Her fingers just removed those pesky bindings when a small moan escaped the elven woman's mouth.

That tiny noise startled Solona enough to break the kiss and pay closer notice to Velanna. The feeble thrashing had halted and Solona was met with half-lidded green eyes regarding her through dark blond lashes. She likewise couldn't help but notice the rosy flush on the elf's face that ran down to a meager chest, rising and falling quickly in cadence with the loud beating behind her ears. Finally, her eyes lingered on the ruby lips that hung barely open and wet with want.

Solona bit her bottom lip as her high emotions ran in another direction, igniting familiar heat low in her stomach. "Enjoying this, aren't you?" she murmured as her free hand idly stroked one of the woman's exposed flanks.

Velanna's eyes shot wide open, immediately indignant with her quivering lips in denial. "How dare you even—ah!"

"Dares are moot," mumbled Solona as she nibbled on the tip of Velanna's ear, savoring the shiver her action had elicited. She idly mused how true the smut rags were right about elves' ears as she dragged her tongue from a tapered end down to a fleshy lobe, reaping higher and higher gasps along the way. Pausing at the junction between lobe and neck, Solona hissed, "I'm fucking you and you'll just have to enjoy it."

Without preamble, Solona dipped her hand into Velanna's smalls and cupped her sex. A wicked grin appeared on her lips as she met the impossibly-flustered elf's gaze. "You're more honest on this end," Solona remarked as she dragged a finger between the soaked and smooth folds, sinfully enjoying the restrained whimpers Velanna produced. It wasn't long before she stumbled upon a little bundle of need and stroked it accordingly. Still, to the plucky elf's credit, Velanna kept fighting, spouting elven curses and thrashing as much as her smaller body could allow. The cursing and thrashing, Solona could manage but the hand restraining the woman's wrists was growing numb and she was _aching _to touch every bit of Velanna with both hands. With undue haste, the gifted mage conjured earthen manacles joined to the floor, effectively holding the woman's wrists. Solona couldn't help but cackle at the useless rage on Velanna's face. "Oh, don't look at me like that, Velanna," she mewled against the hollow of the woman's throat and fondled a breast with her recently liberated hand, "all the more to pleasure you with."

"Ar tu na'din, Solo'nah, _ar tu na'din!_"

"Say what? 'Fuck me now, Solona, _fuck me now'_?"

Velanna opened her maw undoubtedly to scream the correct translation but instead gasped as two of Solona's fingers penetrated her. The senior warden dispensed with gentleness, throwing shoulder and arm into the effort, coaxing wordless cries from the other woman as she pumped with impunity. Each wet smack of Velanna's hot lips against her knuckle sent shivers down her spine; Solona had never thought herself so easily excitable until now. Another thrust and she summoned a thin ridge of ice over her curled fingers, filling and granting more friction to the increasingly incoherent woman. She spared a glance at Velanna's visage; breasts bouncing in rhythm, glistening lines of lean muscle tensing with each of her strokes, and the previously harsh expression on her face replaced with vulgar pleasure. The sight was enough to make Solona groan as a new wave of arousal coursed through her.

Desperate to have something in her mouth, Solona latched onto a lonely nipple, sucking against it as her free hand resumed the kneading of the other mound. She sucked so hard she was certain it'd leave a mark. Not that it seemed to matter, since Velanna pressed harder against her mouth in response. Solona moaned against the moist skin; Velanna was soft, so _very soft _it was intoxicating.

"Oh, _oh Creators_, I'm—" Velanna gasped as her hips jerked faster, bucking so wildly that Solona had trouble maintaining their rhythm and just like that the crafty mage had an idea. With a breast in her mouth, Solona murmured a spell and cast magic on herself; her engaged arm, in particular. Almost instantly, her movements picked up speed, more than meeting the elf's punishing pace. Velanna's gasps became shorter and louder, her legs locking around Solona's hips, granting greater access to her depths. Solona herself was down to worshiping every inch of Velanna's bare torso with her lips and tongue; she was so thoroughly enthralled with the woman that she was already wondering when she could lay with her again. But first things first…

If it worked, she owed Anders a big fat kiss. As soon as Velanna's walls clamped around her digits, Solona coursed feeble electricity to her fingertips, cold meeting shock and rubbed right at the elf's sensitive core.

The cry that tore through Velanna's throat was nothing short of deafening.

And then she fainted. In the heights of orgasm, spasms and all, Velanna fainted with Solona _still in her._

Solona stared dumbly at the quivering woman before her, feeling her aftershocks (all seven of them) through her fingertips.

…

All she could say was, to quote Alistair;

"Wow. Just…_wow_.

* * *

><p>Solona paced restively in the hallway leading to Velanna's room. Almost a week had passed since their…<em>tryst<em>(?) and she had more than enough time to realize what a horrible monster she was. Her conscience had been bothering her to no end and she was losing sleep over the anxiety of Velanna burning her alive the next chance she got. It was deserved, of course; no matter how she analyzed what happened it came to the unassailable conclusion that she was a full-pledged rapist. A _rapist! Her?_ Why yes, who else shackled and nailed the resident Dalish exile to unconsciousness? As far as she knew, only her. What if Velanna told on her? Oh, she could already see new titles in her mind; The Rapist of Ferelden, Violator of Dalish Shrews! She had attempted to apologize to Velanna but the already slippery woman had been harder to find, whatever brief sightings she had of her were in the communal meetings wherein she could not very well say "I apologize for losing my temper and, consequently, violating you." Moreover, any invitations to speak in private were summarily rejected with a deadly glare.

Hence, here she was this lovely evening, outside Velanna's door, "I'm Sorry" bouquet in hand and three bottles of potent lyrium potion in her pocket, ready for the well-deserved lashing the Dalish would undoubtedly serve. All she could hope for was for her face to be spared. Hah, vanity.

She inhaled, then knocked thrice.

Silence.

Solona was just about to announce herself but decided against it, sure that the woman would deny her preemptively if she knew it was her. Instead, she knocked louder.

"Ugh," Velanna groaned from inside her room. "Go away, shemlen!"

For anyone acquainted with Velanna, the woman's dismissals were likewise her greetings. Thus, she kept knocking.

Soon, the door flew open and thankfully not in her direction. Solona found herself face-to-face with Velanna, who seemed properly surprised. Meanwhile, and much to Solona's consternation, her mind first noted how ravishing the woman was with her hair down.

_Priorities, Solona._

Fully anticipating the door shutting soon, Solona stuck her foot to the doorway. Moments passed, however, but the door remained open.

"What are you doing?" Velanna finally asked, gesturing to her guest's foot.

Solona looked down at her leg. "Oh, I just thought that…" she stammered and straightened her posture, then, feeling foolish, offered the flowers instead. "Here, I'm sorry! For you," she blurted out and bowed low before the junior warden. She mentally chastised herself for how lame her apology went.

Velanna looked at the bouquet for a long while but did not take it. Her face was nigh unreadable when she regarded Solona. "Wait here," she commanded.

So waited Solona did. She was smart enough not to ask why and silently watched Velanna rummage through her cupboard. Why she complied and waited was another matter. What if Velanna was sorting through torture devices?

_…unless they're erotic torture devices then…oh, I should stop reading those books._

"Here," Velanna muttered as she thrust a small velvet parcel to Solona, effectively knocking her from her thoughts. She looked to the package then Velanna in confusion. "Just…just look at it, alright?" the elf shrilled then snatched the bouquet away from the senior warden's hands. "There, do it while I hold this for you," she ordered.

Solona took and unwrapped the package warily, sensing a tingle of magic emanating from it. She tried to pin down what kind of enchantment it was and found that it was something…_benign_, at most. Again, she looked at Velanna, who seemed ready to snap the order again.

Deciding it couldn't be worse than what she had already resigned herself to, Solona fished out the parcel's content.

"Oh!"

Solona cradled in her hands the restored Amell teacup. She raised it before her and to the light, still unbelieving of how flawless it was given she saw how it shattered to innumerable pieces. She slowly examined every nook and cranny of the thing and much to her awe, it was just as perfect as it was before. "H-how, when did you—"

"While you were sleeping," Velanna replied baldfaced; even a half-wit could read the implication in her words.

Fortunately, Solona was more than a half-wit, lifting a skeptical eyebrow. She didn't live as long as she did by sleeping like a log.

"Fine, while you were in Amaranthine. Happy?"

"Very, thank you!" Solona piped happily, visibly relaxing as she held the teacup close to her heart. Before thoughts of her lost home could reduce her to a blubbering mass of tears, she regarded Velanna hopefully. She tried to recall her prepared apology but found her lips betraying her. "Are we…you know, I mean, I'm truly—"

"Accepted," Velanna snapped and bowed to look at her bare feet as if those were suddenly more interesting than the awkward conversation.

Of course, Solona was inclined to agree, doing the same albeit looking at her own shoes. When it became apparent that neither of them had anything else to say, Solona tucked the good-as-new teacup back in its velvet pouch and her ill-advised disappointment along with it. "Well, I promised Oghren I'll mind his child with him tonight so…" she trailed off as slowly she spun on her heel, "so goodnight, Velanna." She had gotten not three paces away from her junior when the latter called.

"Commander!"

The intensity in Velanna's voice promptly stopped the Warden-Commander in her tracks and for a moment she was sure the Dalish mage changed her mind about letting her leave whole. That was, until, she looked over her shoulder and saw Velanna flustered and scowling. Anyone else might have mistaken it as righteous fury but not Solona; she recognized Velanna's demeanor quite clearly. A small grin graced her lips.

"Those…uhm…_spells,_ you did," Velanna heaved out as if she just birthed a calf, "could you, maybe…show them to me again?"

"Of course, Velanna," Solona answered smoothly, feeling her jaw ache as she tried to keep her face blank. "When would you prefer?" she asked and walked back to the woman, now confident she wasn't going to be roasted alive anytime soon. She lightly touched the elf's forearm with her fingers, its tips humming with taunting electricity.

"Soon," Velanna murmured, then Solona added cold for good measure. The elf was practically trembling. "No, _soonest_, Commander," she revised with a shaky breath.

"_'Solo'nah' _is fine," she chirped in faux-Dalish lilt and stepped back. "Leave your door unlocked for later," she whispered. Velanna nodded weakly and Solona was soon on her way, mind not on the mundane task ahead of her. Coincidentally, she ran into Anders halfway to the Great Hall.

"Oh, Commander, did you see Ser Pounce-a-lot? He's not in my—"

He was cut off by Solona laying the Big Fat Kiss on his cheek. And then she left, humming a happy tune with a very bewildered and delighted healer in her wake.


	2. Over Breakfast

A/N: No longer a one-shot! Did I say I have a soft spot for tsundere chars? No? Consider it said! And Velanna's such an unrepresented character ;_;! And Amell is...well, if you please, check my tumblr. For now, I'm keeping an incomplete tag on this because most likely there will be moar (though I have to admit this is the least planned story I have to date).

Ah, and I have no idea what to work on next so feedback on that will be much appreciated.

* * *

><p>As usual, the Wardens of Vigil's Keep shared breakfast in the somberly lit dining hall, made merry by the congenial stories and jibes the men and women traded over breakfast. Everyone was seated around the table, except Justice, since the stench of rotting flesh tended to ruin meals. Instead, he sat in an unobtrusive corner of the room, well away from ventilation. Likewise customary was Oghren at the storyteller's helm, that morning choosing to tell tales of his time with then warden-neophyte Solona in the Deep Roads.<p>

"I tell ya, it was _thaaaaaaaaat tall_," Oghren proclaimed as he gestured to a nearby pillar, which was easily over fifteen feet in height. "Running right at us, spitting flames from its mouth and buttcheeks that we didn't—"

"Buttcheeks? Really, Oghren, this is your tallest tale yet," Sigrun drolled.

"Wha, you calling me a liar?" Oghren fumed.

"Course not, because fire-farting golems are _so_ real."

The other wardens howled with laughter, excepting Justice, Velanna, and Solona. Justice, because he wasn't really knowledgeable of the world and Velanna was being herself_. _Solona, meanwhile, was slumped sloppily over her chair, heavy-eyed and barely awake.

Anders, who was sitting beside the sleepy woman, gave her a slight nudge. "Hey, commander, care to back Oghren?"

Solona straightened with a start and met amused looks from the others. She became appropriately sheepish as she asked, "Oh, pardon, but what?"

Oghren mocked hurt and whined. "Not listening to ol' Oghren, eh?" He pointed at Solona with his forked sausage and slurred, "And after I've saved you from those flame-shitting dragons."

"Golem, Oghren. _Golem,"_ Sigrun helpfully corrected.

"Same sodding thing."

The group laughed again and even Justice joined in, albeit tentatively. Velanna, meanwhile, yielded a small smirk. Solona began to mechanically dig into her now lukewarm food when Nathaniel voiced a question.

"Commander, are you sleeping well? You're exhausted as of late."

Solona nodded sluggishly and answered barely above a whisper. "Mmm. Can't sleep recently, VelanoOWW!"

Everyone's eyes fell upon Velanna, who was sitting by the Warden-Commander's other side. The elven woman was glaring viciously at the most senior warden. Solona, meanwhile, became alert that moment, giving Velanna a pained look as she rubbed what was presumably her foot beneath the table. That went on for a while until Solona turned back to her plate, slowly sectioning the sausage. "As I was saying, Velanna's been," she sighed and frowned at the elf, "_asking_ for pointers with magic. Is that acceptable, messere?"

Velanna snorted in response and began digging into her food as well. Awkward silence became prevalent.

Anders broke the ice. "Alright…lessons, you say?" he asked, then wiggled his eyebrows suggestively at Solona. "Taking anymore students?"

"Sure, why not?" Solona answered genially before having a bite.

Velanna viciously stabbed a potato chunk on her plate. "Why don't you just give lessons to everybody then?"

The rest of the wardens began switching their gazes from Solona to Velanna. Save for Anders, however, who chose to put on his charm that moment. "Oh, I think that only goes for ma—"

Solona set her silverware gently down and coughed, the action interrupting Anders. She looked squarely at the elven mage, challenging eyes in contrast to the wide smile on her lips. "Care to share something, Velanna?" she asked sweetly.

Gazes then shifted to Velanna, who looked like she had the rug pulled from under her. Not one to back down, she immediately recovered and casually asked, "No, would you?"

A brief silence. Then, as if she heard nothing, Solona proceeded with breakfast. Velanna emulated her with just as much grace. The rest of the Wardens, however, showed they were not above common men and watched the ordeal with bated breath, not unlike an audience expecting a tragedy's climax.

But Solona defied common expectations. Pushing her half-finished plate away, she announced to no one in particular, "My! I just remembered, I've been summoned to Highever. Arling business," she sighed, then turned to Nathaniel. "Would you see to warden matters while I'm gone, if you please?" Solona asked genially, disguising the order quite well.

Nathaniel nodded. "Of course, Commander, as you say."

Solona smiled as she stood up, eyes briefly grazing Velanna as she said, "It might take three days…or more. I _do_ hope I won't be missed."

Velanna visibly flinched at the words but stayed quiet. If the others noticed, they made no mention of such. Instead, Nathaniel made assurances of proper administration, Anders swearing he wouldn't cause too much trouble, Oghren saying Solona shouldn't worry lest she get any uglier_, _and finally; Sigrun and Justice, who once again proved they were the most amiable among the wardens by bidding a proper farewell. Solona nodded and smiled to address each as proper as any arlessa would and was gone with the promise of gifts upon her return.

As soon as the dining hall's doors closed behind the Warden-Commander, everyone's eyes were again on Velanna. The elven mage paid no heed to the attention and grumbled as she picked at her hearty plate with less gusto; no small feat for a perpetually hungry Grey Warden. Anders and Sigrun, who were sitting opposite each other, shifted their eyes between themselves and Velanna, silently daring to broach the question in their minds. Nathaniel did the same, but with Oghren. The drunken dwarf, who lacked the delicacy of Sigrun, bellowed, "Why me? 'Cause I'm a dwarf? Fine!" Before anyone could react to the glaring breach of conduct, Oghren had already pointed a greasy finger at Velanna. "You, Spitfire! What's your problem with the Commander?" he asked, bits of foods flying from his mouth as he did.

Velanna's mouth fell open and was speechlessly aghast with Oghren's bluntness. Magic sizzled briefly in the room before she caught herself and simmered down with her usual huffing. "Problem, me? I don't have a problem!" she cried, attacking her platter with such abandon she rivaled Oghren. "Perhaps she's the one with a problem, that prissy shemlen! How dare she even…and after I…!" she grumbled and was only silenced by the food in her mouth. The rest of the retinue watched with guarded amusement as they watched the surly woman rain her anger on potatoes and omelets. Velanna was almost done with her plate when she poured herself a pint of ale, so hurriedly that a good measure of it spilled on the table.

"Hey! Thas' a waste!" Oghren cried as he rose from his seat, futilely trying to reach Velanna on the opposite side of the table. Fortunately, Nathaniel kept the dwarf from scrambling on top of it.

Velanna ignored Oghren as she gobbled her drink and slammed it down the table as soon as she was done. The scowl on her face stopped anyone from further prodding. "If I may be excused," she said curtly. The rest of the wardens nodded mechanically and took a collective sigh of relief when Velanna stormed out of the hall.

"By the Void, what was that about?" Nathaniel asked while staring after Velanna's path.

"Why, they're rutting, of course!" Anders singsonged, sounding quite sure and pleased.

"No!" Nathaniel and Sigrun cried simultaneously but differently, the former's howl dripped with horror and the latter like a child finding a treat.

"Oh yes," Anders harped as he helped himself to the sausage platter. "Why do you think Velanna was walking oddly the past week? And how she got those bruises 'round her wrists? Maker! Didn't think the Commander had it in her!" the mage exclaimed and fanned himself.

Oghren snorted. "The Commander and that spitfire? Hah! Orzammar will sooner freeze than that happening. Too much love for the pike, that human," he declared with a laugh. Justice looked at the other wardens in utter confusion.

"And you know this for a fact?" Anders queried with a brow raised.

"Aye," Oghren answered with a nod, then took a gulp of his ale. Soon as he was done, he added, "She and that pike-twirling warden went at it like brontos in heat back in the day."

"By 'pike-twirling warden' you mean King Alistair?" Sigrun asked.

"Yep, him. Sodding fool for lettin' the Commander slip. Hmph." Oghren growled low from his throat with a shake of his head.

Nathaniel nodded as he folded his arms over his chest. "I for one, agree. Look, we're talking about _Velanna_ here, Miss I-find-all-humans-morally-and-physically-repulsive."

"Hah! She said 'most' humans, not all." Anders rebutted with a sneer. "'Sides, I think you're just jealous."

Nathaniel glared. "I am not—"

"You're a pretty brush!" Anders cried with his hands clasped over his chest.

Oghren roared laughing with Anders as Nathaniel rose from his seat, his fist raised and seemingly ready to cuff the mage. Sigrun's interruption, however, gave everyone pause.

"Well, I for one, believe it," she said, ignoring Nathaniel's open dismay. "I mean, we are talking about_ the Commander_ here, even I'd want a piece of that. The woman's drop-dead gorgeous!" Sigrun declared. She rolled her eyes at Oghren's crooked grin and heavy breathing.

"Ah, a woman after my own heart," Anders sighed happily.

"I don't think that's the issue here…" Nathaniel sighed as he rubbed his temples.

Sigrun smirked as she asked, "And the issue is…?"

Nathaniel made a show of his hands with his reply. "That is, as helpfully supplied by Oghren, the Commander only likes men and Velanna is too, how shall I say…" he trailed off until he concluded, "…_insular_."

"Except for you," Anders said with a chuckle.

"Chide if you must, but that's how I see it."

Sigrun's lips trembled as she deadpanned, "And of course, Oghren is an authority on what women want."

Oghren broke from his trance and cried, "Again with the low blows, woman!"

"What is rutting?" Justice suddenly asked.

The wardens fell silent, suddenly at a loss as to how to answer the question.

"That thing…that….uhh, lovers do," Nathaniel supplied as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"So it is the doing of love?" Justice clarified, that crystalline voice of his booming with curiosity.

Nathaniel shook his head. "Err…not exactly," he said awkwardly.

Oghren cleared his throat and with a grin, he narrated, "Forging the moaning statue. Bucking the forbidden horse. Donning the velvet hat. Purloining the—"

"Again with your allusions, dwarf. Speak clearly."

Anders raised his hand and offered, "It is when two or more people—"

"What Kristoff did with Aura on his wedding night!" Sigrun managed to interject.

Justice paused at Sigrun's statement and closed his eyes, seemingly in thought. As the spirit meditated on what rutting was, Anders sneered at Sigrun.

"Spoilsport."

"Glad to help!" Sigrun piped.

With the subject apparently dropped, the wardens continued with their meal. They were beginning to settle back into storytelling and trading barbs when Solona rejoined them in the hall, her usually perfect form oddly disheveled. Despite her state, the woman was practically glowing. Velanna soon appeared behind her with luggage in tow, similarly radiant with an uncharacteristic smile on her face. The dining wardens were struck mute at the peculiar sight.

Solona cleared her throat, dashing the strange silence that had befallen the junior wardens. "Well, Velanna graciously insisted to accompany me in Highever. Kind dear couldn't let me travel alone," Solona announced as she attempted to fix her tousled hair as she _smouldered _at the woman in mention.

Velanna replied with a rather nasty glare, made more potent by the flush of angry rose to her cheeks. Curiously, Solona replied by batting her eyes and unleashing a musical giggle. The blush became darker and Velanna immediately capitulated, grumbling in elven as she looked away from the Warden-Commander.

Seemingly satisfied, Solona again addressed her bedazzled crowd. "Then we'll see you in a few days." The Warden-Commander turned to Nathaniel. "My request still stands, of course."

Nathaniel nodded and Solona did the same in affirmation. The most senior warden exited first, leaving the elf to glower menacingly at her colleagues before following Solona.

A long while passed before any of them could manage speaking.

"I know now what 'rutting' is," Justice said tentatively.

"Yes, _rutting_," Anders chimed, grinning from ear-to-ear.

"Well call me a nughumper's uncle! _Rutting!_" Oghren roared.

Sigrun smiled. "Definitely?" she hummed.

Nathaniel sighed.

"Definitely."


	3. Certainly Not!

A/N: What the...a _plot? _How dare you get in the way of porn!

Ahem, anyway. Thanks muchly to t.a.m. for catching my sloppy writing and kicking it on the groin!

* * *

><p>Velanna groaned as she sank into the plush seats of their supposedly luxurious carriage, looking more than a little green and nauseous. Despite the open windows and adequate ventilation, the jagged ride to Highever was a far cry from what the Dalish was used to; Velanna had expected a smooth journey, as flowing and unmindful of the elements as her experience with aravels. Instead, she could feel every pothole and pebble that ran beneath the carriage's wooden wheels. The loud galloping from the horses' hooves were no help, either. Accordingly , the carriage bounced, and Velanna within it, sending her blond crown bumping against the wooden ceiling. A string of profanities, both in elven and the common tongue, were hurled at the driver.<p>

Solona, who was sitting across from her, sighed audibly. "Velanna, you'd feel much better if you sat here with me," she offered as she patted the empty space next to her.

Velanna crossed her arms on her chest and sank deeper into her seat. Despite the sympathy on the woman's face she could see the damning curl on those lips. "So you could grope me, shemlen? I'll pass," she muttered.

"Why, I'd do no such thing! Unless you ask, messere," Solona said with a wink.

In response, Velanna kicked Solona's shin and earned a pained yowl. Well, that certainly eased her misery.

Teary-eyed and plaintive, Solona crossed her leg and shifted her robes, revealing a long and fine leg as she looked at her sore shin. While Solona whimpered and mumbled something about Velanna being mean and just wanting to make her comfortable, the prickly Dalish couldn't help but stare at the woman's perfectly-shaped calf. Mythal, even her ankles were a sight. Velanna was fairly sure it wasn't meant to be seductive given how Solona was nursing her leg, but she couldn't help but take it that way. Remembering where they were and that she had already fallen for the deceptively-prissy human's charms that very morning, she peeled her eyes away with much difficulty. "Will you stop that?" she demanded.

Solona spared her a glance, her cheeks rosier than usual. From the corner of Velanna's eye she could see that the distraction allowed the woman's robes to hike further, revealing a smooth thigh. "Stop what?" Solona asked dumbly.

Velanna almost swallowed her tongue. "That, that…!"

Solona became even more confused, until her eyes followed where Velanna's eyes were, at which point she grinned. "Oh…I never figured you for a leg-woman, Velanna," she murmured huskily, running a glowing finger along the length of her calf. "I mean, I should have, since you—"

"Quiet, shemlen!" Velanna snapped as she rose from her seat, then plopped right next to Solona, even resting her head against the human's shoulder. "There, happy?" she scoffed.

Solona nodded wordlessly, promptly forgetting her sore shin as she beamed at her.

Velanna rolled her eyes, still unable to believe how the fabled Hero of Ferelden could be so annoyingly simple and horny. Well…horny she could believe but _simple_? And the woman was supposedly the first to survive slaying an Archdemon. Sighing, Velanna gestured to the still deliciously exposed leg. "Now put that away," she ordered.

"Are you sure? I don't mind you touching."

"Are you always this easy?" Velanna grumbled, righting the woman's robes herself while taking care she missed the bare skin.

"By the Maker, of course not!" Solona cried, an offended hand to her chest as she regarded Velanna with disbelief. Velanna couldn't tell if her companion was serious. "I may be randy but it doesn't mean I'd bed anyone," Solona continued and sat up straight, as if her excellent posture was any indication of her virtue.

"'Randy'?" Velanna repeated with a quirked eyebrow. Even her hahren had stopped using the word.

"I'd say 'horny' but it's too crude for my mouth," Solona shrugged.

"Yes, but you've no qualms saying 'fuck me now'," Velanna said as dryly as she could.

Solona's fair face was stained with color as she coughed into a hand. "Well, I did say randy. Anyway," she said as she placed a hand over Velanna's stomach. Out of habit, Velanna began to mouth a protest but the flood of relief from Solona's glowing hand stopped her. Soon as the spell was cast, Solona withdrew her hand and gave Velanna what the latter had referred to as her 'Warden-Commander smile'. "Feeling better?" Solona asked, tone complementing her lips.

Velanna nodded, briefly wondering if the woman was versed in every school of magic then realized how little they spoke of the topic. Not that they spoke much considering their…_activities. _Looking outside the window, Velanna saw the sun high in the sky and decided it was almost noon. She sighed; it was nearly three hours ago since they left the Keep and still she saw nothing but an occasional traveler and endless muck. Her eyes then returned to Solona, who seemingly was enjoying herself for no apparent reason other than their close proximity to each other. For a moment she considered pulling back but decided against it; Solona's shoulder _was _rather comfy. Certainly better than the plush seats…and her faint floral scent wasn't half-bad either. A mix of lavender and rose, perhaps? Maybe Andraste's grace…

Velanna winced and caught herself. Fen'harel take her; she was actually _admiring _the shemlen! She pulled away from Solona as if she were the Archdemon.

"What, _what?" _Solona asked with alarm, the suddenness of the action putting her on alert. The sight reminded Velanna of a startled halla. …which was…certainly not adorable! _Really_. She crossed her arms and looked away from the woman just to prove the point to herself. "Nothing," Velanna finally replied, and left it at that.

Solona's bright eyes narrowed into slits, curiously regarding Velanna. "Are you sure?" she asked as she began sifting through her small pack, "I have some crushed prickleweed and embrium here if you're still—"

"I'm fine, Commander," Velanna groaned as she brought a hand to her forehead but glad to see that Solona's fussing still infuriated her. She ignored the concerned look from Solona, instead keeping her gaze outside the window. Eventually, Solona gave up and set her pack aside, diverting her attention to a book.

Without any distraction to bother her, Velanna took the time to consider her…_situation_ with the Warden-Commander. How she went from nigh hating the woman to craving her so badly despite the previous assault was beyond her comprehension. It wasn't because it was the best lay of her life, certainly not.

* * *

><p><em>Her body was betraying her. Her mind too; instead of conceiving "I'll kill this filthy shemlen" it was "faster harder more", over and over. She may even be saying or screaming it; the latter likely. And the shemlen did just that. She was so <em>_**very**__ close and it didn't take long for everything to become pure bliss __that everything became dazzlingly bright and—_

"_OH !"_

_She lasted through the first and second wave until the brightness took her._

* * *

><p>Velanna shuddered. Fine,that might weigh a little more than she gave it credit for, but that wasn't the point, was it? Point was, as she looked at Solona, instead of feeling unbridled revulsion she wanted to reach out to that delicate jaw and make her look at her and…and seeing those bright eyes on her with her guilty hand upon the woman's face, Velanna realized she'd actually done <em>just<em> that.

Solona cocked her head as a smile spread across her lips, the sight enough to quicken Velanna's pulse. Her mind screamed at her to pull her hand back but she didn't, rather, her thumb began stroking the flawless skin of Solona's cheek. She was idly noting the smoothness beneath her fingertips when a quiet purr passed the woman's mouth.

"Something on my face?" Solona asked, her previously innocuous smile assuming the same damning curl from earlier.

Velanna swallowed, her eyes narrowing at Solona. The woman might as well be the Dread Wolf given how…wily she was. Yes. A wily and awful prat. Certainly not kind nor beautiful nor…nor—oh Mythal she was doing that electricity thing again.

"How long until we get there?" Velanna asked breathlessly.

"By dusk, the latest," Solona whispered as her pulsing fingers feathered over the underside of Velanna's wrist. "Why do you ask? Want to…fool around?"

Velanna huffed and pushed Solona, earning a surprised yelp as the latter tipped on her back. She hovered above Solona, planting her hands on either side of the shemlen's head. Solona met her with a smug look, those cursed pink lips twisted into an inviting smile. Between that and the perfect ivory skin, fine hair fanned around her face, Solona was simply _exquisite._ Velanna inhaled sharply at the pang of desire. Twice in one day, _twice! _And it wasn't even noon! She would make sure the shemlen begged for it. As she slipped a hand beneath Solona's robes, Velanna hissed against those tempting lips,

"Shut up before I change my mind."

* * *

><p>"Mmm, Velanna…"<p>

"What?" the elf said in a muffled voice.

"Walls…I see…I think…oh Maker yes, right there…! Oh…what was I…right I think…mmm…I think we're here."

"_Alas," _Velanna cursed, then poked her head out from Solona's skirt. "Order it to turn around," she demanded.

Solona hummed wearily as her fingers cleared the stray locks of blond hair that clung to Velanna's sweaty face. "You know I can't, now come up here," she sighed and gently pulled Velanna to a seat beside her. The elven mage grudgingly obeyed. "Later, I promise," Solona breathed as she slipped back into her smalls and planted a kiss on Velanna's cheek.

"Fine. Later," Velanna grumbled, then licked something from the corner of her mouth.

As they hurriedly made themselves presentable and the carriage slowed on its way into the town proper, Velanna's senses caught up with her. Again she welcomed and devoured the shemlen's advances; more than welcomed, even, judging from the pleasant soreness of her jaw, arms, hands and loins. Groaning into her palm, Velanna was ready to withdraw the offer for 'later' when she caught the distressed look on Solona's face. She followed to where Solona was staring at and saw a blond man standing by the castle's doors, garbed in gaudy golden armor and surrounded by a swarm of armed servants. He seemed harmless enough, what with that stupid smile on his face. Velanna was very confused as to why her companion was scared witless of the man.

"Shite, oooh _shite._ Oh Maker turn this carriage around, please turn it around…why didn't anyone tell me he'd be here?_" _Solona kept repeating to herself as she flailed in the small space before regarding Velanna in panic. "Oh Maker it's _him! It's bloody __**him!**__"_

Velanna would have taken pleasure in slapping sense into the woman if she wasn't so concerned. It was the first time she had seen the woman so distressed; more distressed than when she destroyed that dinky teacup. Instead, she took Solona's hand and eased her back onto the seat. The woman's hand was shaking. Velanna grew inexplicably annoyed then looked over to the man, feeling the familiar call of fiery murder. "Who is that shemlen anyway?" she hissed.

Solona stared at her trembling hands on Velanna's lap, speechless. Her mouth opened and closed several times, stumbling over the syllable 'ah' over and over. Meanwhile, the driver screamed "whoa!" and their carriage came to a halt. It was only then that Solona was able to manage the name, "Alistair."

"Alistair," Velanna repeated blandly with a quirked brow. The name evoked a connection. "Alistair as in…Alistair, that former grey warden and shemlen king?"

Solona nodded quickly and somehow, paled even more. Her hands were colder than ice in Velanna's own. Solona drew in a shaky breath and leveled her eyes with Velanna's. A strained smile formed on her lips.

"Also, the Hero of Ferelden's former lover."

It was Velanna's turn to blanch. "Oh."

The footman opened the carriage's doors and announced their arrival.

_Shite indeed._


	4. Intermission 1: Balm

A/N: Written over tea, extremely bad weather and a bit of nostalgia. Just a warm up since I haven't written anything (creative-wise) in a looooong while D=

* * *

><p>"Velanna, your lip is bleeding," Solona commented as she set a piping cup of hot tea before the woman.<p>

"What?" Velanna asked in surprise, immediately licking her bottom lip. True enough, the metallic taste of blood was there. "Ugh, it's because of this foul weather," she groaned as she reached for a nearby hanky.

"Dry lips?" Solona interjected just as she stood between the kerchief and Velanna. Ignoring the woman's deadly glare, she beamed; "Let me."

"Ugh," Velanna groaned with a roll of her eyes. "If you must," she acceded.

And then Solona laid a lingering wet kiss on Velanna's lips. The senior warden had pulled back, sealing the cracked skin with a murmur of a spell before the elf could properly make a rebuttal.

"There, isn't that better?" Solona chirped.

A blush spread over Velanna's features.

"I _hate_ you."


	5. Farce

A/N: Fresh off the press, everyone! I apologize for spamming with Amell/Velanna. And! thank you for not skewering me alive for the hiatus and for _expressly demanding_ f!Amell/Velanna. (Wat! That is a ship now?)

* * *

><p>"The Arlessa of Amaranthine, Hero of Ferelden, Commander Amell!" cried the herald, announcing Solona's arrival in the castle. Groomed as a noble since birth, Solona was dignity embodied as she alighted from the carriage. Velanna followed close behind, carrying herself with just as much grace as her superior. Scores of early arrivals turned at the sight of them, murmuring delight and awe, plainly showing that Ferelden's nobles had yet to forget the Warden's accomplishments. Little did they know, however—<p>

It was like the Harrowing, Joining, and killing the Archdemon, all rolled into one bundle of pure suffering. Alright, that may be an exaggeration but Solona would rather go through all three at once than do this.

_This _being, having to play the pleasant and dignified Arlessa-Commander before the likewise pleasant but still stupidly charming King Alistair of Ferelden, including his wife, Queen Awhora (Anora). That it was the first time she has had to suffer Ferelden's royal pair since their marriage only increased Solona's misery.

_The gall!_

"Calm down else you might burn your shemlen," Velanna hissed by Solona's ear.

Solona turned to Velanna and was directed by the woman to the mounted torches leading to the castle's halls. Indeed, the fires were burning so fiercely the guards were sweating buckets. Solona winced a "thank you" and gradually toned down her magic; if she did so abruptly Alistair might notice and Maker knew if there was anyone playing 'bitter ex-lover' it wasn't going to be her. As they reached the royal couple, the Grand Hall was back to its chilly Fereldan standard.

"Arlessa Amell! So glad you could make it!" Teryn Fergus Cousland boomed and emerged from the crowd, bowing with great flourish before taking her hand and planting a kiss upon it, adding, "You grow more beautiful by the day, it seems!"

Solona suppressed a wince; the teryn spoke ahead of the king and it was a severe breach of protocol. Mortification notwithstanding, Solona managed to smile and curtsy to the teryn, uttering the necessary platitudes to her host before turning to the blighted power couple. "Greetings, your Majesty," Solona said with the most gracious of smiles and curtsied to Alistair, doing the same later to his cow of a wife. As the royal pair returned her hail, Solona's eyes lingered at the queen's chest and concluded that her breasts were perkier. She rose to greet the teryn and made an effort to have her non-magical assets noticed. Judging by the tightness of the queen's smile and the size of both the king and teryn's eyes, Solona knew she succeeded.

Velanna, for her part, showed her respect by offering a slight bow. Once. The slight did not go unnoticed, at least, not by Anora. Huffing, she asked Solona, "Arlessa, who is your," she gestured grandly to Velanna, "_servant_?"

From the surge of magic within Velanna, Solona was sure the elven mage was ready to spit fire at the queen. If she was a lesser woman, she'd allow it. Shame she wasn't. With a bow, she placed a fond hand on Velanna's forearm and was able to gauge just how much magic bubbled within the Dalish. She was only surprised the ex-templar didn't feel it. "Pardon for not introducing her, my Queen," she said as she gave Velanna's arm a gentle squeeze. "This is Velanna of the Dales, one of the newer wardens."

Anora's face lit with understanding at the mention of "Dales" and Solona knew too well what it meant. She only hoped Velanna didn't catch up on it. Pleasantries aside, she looked to the teryn and feigned weariness from the trip, effectively evading further conversation with other nobles. As any good host would, the Teryn summoned the nearest servant and ordered him to show the wardens their rooms. It was only when she and Velanna had turned on their heels that Alistair finally managed a word out. "We'll see you at dinner, Commander," he said, a little more over a mumble.

Solona paused and paid closer heed to Alistair; it was readily apparent that her former lover did not take well to charm school. Unlike Solona, a picture of perfectly prissy nobility, Alistair seemed ready to crack under the pressure of his golden armor. More than that, the manner in which those hazel eyes moved between Velanna and herself was _quite _telling. Her jaw ached as she suppressed a smirk.

"Of course, Your Majesty, dressed to the nines," she said with a curtsy, armed with a smile that was enough to make even Anora blush. Only Velanna seemed unimpressed, but Solona decided it was just because of the tiring trip. Thus, without further ado, she again excused herself and her companion from their royal hosts and moved to their separate rooms.

Solona had yet scarcely set down her luggage, when a seething Velanna barged in and declared; "I refuse to be a part of this."

"_This_?" Solona echoed innocently as she started unpacking, "Why, whatever could you mean?"

"I am not stupid, Commander," Velanna snorted as she stomped towards Solona, "I am well-informed with your kinds's 'power plays'."

Solona paused from her task and regarded Velanna. The woman looked just about ready to pop a vein. She sighed and continued with her chore, laying a luxurious gown on the bed. Deciding it was better not to lie to her bedfellow, Solona confessed; "Well, to be honest it isn't that kind of power play."

"I'm not interested in any _at all," _Velanna replied dryly. "I'm foregoing your stupid dinner," she announced.

"Please listen to me for a moment," Solona groaned inwardly but managed to smile genially to Velanna as she gestured to the adjacent parlor. Velanna regarded her warily at first, prompting Solona to bat her eyelashes and use her 'Amell Blues', fabled to be so irresistible they charm even Dalish shrews. Judging from how Velanna grumbled her way to an uneasy seat, Solona would dare say it worked. She joined her soon after, mulling in silence how she should lay exactly what _'_it' was when she herself had no idea.

"Just spit it out," Velanna demanded then pointed to Solona's lap. "You've made a tangle out of your blighted sash," she remarked, distaste plain on her features.

"Have I?" Solona exclaimed as she looked at her sash and, lo and behold, her sash had become an unsightly mass of nervous knots. She sighed and decided to use her previous revelation as a starting point. "Well, I've already told you that Alistair and I used to be together, haven't I?" Solona asked.

"Yes, you have," Velanna grumbled, her hands balling into tight fists as she prodded; "From the look of you two I'm confounded why you've separated in the first place."

"Because Ferelden needs a Theirin king and a queen who isn't a mage." Solona sighed once more and rested her chin on her palm, regarding Velanna, who replied with an annoyed look. "Politics and prejudice, my sweet," Solona humored and placed a hand over Velanna's. She felt the Dalish stiffen at the last phrase.

"So you want revenge for getting jilted?" Velanna asked further.

"Everyone assumes I'm the one who was spurned. Let me tell you, I am not, " Solona huffed, ignoring a doubtful Velanna. "Long story short: I love Ferelden and it can only be salvaged if Alistair married Anora, so I did what I had to," Solona related, the apathy of her own voice surprising her. Her tone rose, however, with her next question: "Regardless, do you know what they called me after the coronation?"

"No."

Solona deadpanned; "The_ Jilted_ Hero of Ferelden."

Velanna's lips trembled. "I may have...heard of that," she whispered with a grimace.

"If you dare as so much _snicker _you shall never touch my legs again_," _Solona whispered imperiously.

Velanna frowned as she bit her bottom lip, nonetheless composing herself back to pricklyness. "I still do not hear what in the Void it is you're trying to prove," she remarked.

"I...well..." Solona stammered as she pulled her hand back from Velanna and brought it to her cheek, suddenly feeling conscious. If she had to choose someone to share her failed relationship with, it wouldn't be Velanna; the Dalish wasn't exactly the empathic type. Not to mention it made for an awkward topic considering their current relations. Nonetheless, the confession left Solona feeling better and thus, her answer became apparent. "I suppose I simply wish to _not_ appear as the spurned lover they assume I am," she sheepishly mentioned.

Velanna narrowed her eyes at Solona, looking at her as if she had just confessed to murder. "You care too much for what others think," she sneered.

Solona regarded Velanna for a moment, pondering how she should rebut the observation. Alas, dinner drew near and they were nowhere ready for it. Thus, she simply said with a tiny smile; "My only flaw, messere."

Velanna rolled her eyes with a huff before nodding to Solona. "Alright, Commander," she declared as she rose from her seat, "I shall deign accompany you in this farce of yours."

"It's not a farce, it's the plain truth," Solona tut-tutted. Moving to her unpacked luggage, she furthered, "And I fear you may have to do more than that. Did you notice how Alistair looked at you?"

A caustic laugh came with Velanna's reply. "You know I actively avoid beholding humans, Commander." Disgust soon overcame the Dalish's face. "Ugh, don't tell me he's ogling," she said with a shudder.

"Hardly," Solona dismissed with a wave of her hand along with a musical giggle. Meaning to savor Velanna's reaction, she stepped close to the latter and dipped close to a tapered ear. "I think he thinks we're together," she whispered.

"WHAT?!" Velanna shrilled, nearly stumbling back if Solona hadn't slipped an arm around her waist. Solona almost did not hear Velanna's question over her own laughter. "W-why would he assume that?!" Velanna sputtered feebly, not bothering to move out of Solona's grasp.

"Well, he knows I am partial to blonds," Solona hummed as she tapped her chin, then made a show of sniffing Velanna's collar. "Or perhaps he can still smell me on you," she chided.

At that, a flustered Velanna slapped Solona's arm away and promptly took a whiff of her robes. Solona covered her mouth to restrain any further chortling. Still, a giggle escaped as Velanna shook her head in dismissal. "You lying _shemlen, _I do not _smell _of you!" Velanna turned on her heel and declared, "And for that I am _certainly _not going!"

"Oh, don't be like that, Velanna," Solona whimpered, stepping ahead of the woman and blocking her exit. Clasping her hands together before her breast, she chirped, "We _are_ together, aren't we?"

"Beyond rutting? No," Velanna snapped and sidestepped Solona.

"But you already agreed!" the senior warden whined, stepping in time with elf.

"I agreed to joining you as a warden, not as your mistress! Now step aside!"

Solona crossed her arms, refusing to budge as she became thoughtful. She could still salvage her dignity regardless of Velanna's cooperation but without it, her 'I am so over you, Alistair' ruse would not be as convincing. Nor fun, if she had to be honest about it. Unleashing her Amell blues once more, she crooned; "I'm not asking you to do this out of your goodwill alone, messere." Running a finger along the stunned woman's collar bone, she whispered; "Name your price and I shall pay it." Despite the severity on Velanna's face, Solona could feel her relaxing under her touch. Thus, she was caught completely unaware when Velanna seized her wrist in a vise grip and pulled her close.

"My price," Velanna sneered, regarding Solona with smugness only a Dalish could muster, "it could be anything, correct?"

"Anything, yes, but within reason, of course," Solona confirmed, her vision already blurry as she summoned every ounce of her will to stop herself from stripping and demanding that the woman have her way with her.

Velanna smirked, releasing Solona with a light shove. The senior warden was so intoxicated with want she surrendered a moan with the action. "Very well, Solo'nah—" the woman began, making Solona shudder with even _more _want as the Dalish's darling lilt played her name, "you should enjoy this farce of yours while you can because my price shall be steep."

"I shall, my sweet, I shall," Solona humored, fighting to steady herself; if Velanna said her name once more her knees might give and make them miss dinner. "Now, about your evening wear..."

Before Velanna could protest, Solona had already retreated to the inner chambers. Velanna soon followed, groaning and grumbling to no one in particular; "_Truly steep."_


End file.
